Julgamentos
by Nuby
Summary: Quando um novo funcionário chega à uma grande empresa e rapidamente consegue a amizade de alguns, isso provoca ciúmes em outros. Mas será que esse ciúme não virará algo mais? AU, NÃO contém yaoi. Final surpresa.
1. O começo de tudo

Milo olhou para seu relógio, já estava atrasado. Era seu primeiro dia de trabalho na maior empresa de comércio marítimo da Grécia, liderada pelo jovem Julian Solo. Já estava procurando um emprego decente por algum tempo, e finalmente tinha achado um, mas estava com medo de passar uma má impressão por seu atraso.

Ele desceu as escadas de sua casa e foi para o trabalho. Era um edifício colossal, toda sua extensão feita de grandes janelas de vidro azulado que refletia o céu nublado daquela manhã. Milo entrou por uma grande porta de vidro também e viu que dentro do edifício havia vários tipos de aquários, enormes.

"_Esse Julian é fanático por água mesmo_!" pensou.

- Posso ajudar? - Uma secretária loirinha, chamada Thétis, sorriu para Milo.

- Ah, hoje é o meu primeiro dia de trabalho aqui.. Então, você sabe como é, eu estou meio perdido...

A loirinha deu todas as informações para Milo, e ele se dirigiu para sua sala. No elevador, ele encontrou uma figura um tanto quanto exótica, Mu. Mu tinha longos cabelos arroxeados, presos quase no final. Mu sorriu para ele, e perguntou,

- Você é novo aqui?

-Sou sim, estou trabalhando no andar 15. - Milo sorriu de volta para ele.

- O mesmo andar que eu. Eu já trabalho aqui faz uns três anos.

- E como são as outras pessoas?

- Bem, vamos dizer que alguns deles tem uns "parafusos a menos". Mas tirando isso, são bons amigos.

Os dois riram e foram para a grande sala, cheia de cubículos com mesinhas e computadores.

Todos os outros funcionários estavam atentos a seus trabalhos e Mu chamou o diretor, Saga, para apresentar Milo aos outros.

- Senhores, temos aqui um novo funcionário, Milo, hoje é o primeiro dia de trabalho dele, então, tentem pelo menos tratá-lo com gentileza! - todos riram.

Os outros voltaram a trabalhar e Mu o levou até seu cubículo, não tinha nada de especial lá, só uma cadeira, um computador e uma mesa. Na mesa havia uma listinha se tratando de coisas que ele deveria fazer. Ele se sentou e ligou o computador. Enquanto esperava ligar, olhou para o lado e viu um homem, pelo jeito muito atarefado, não parava de digitar e sua mesa tinha uma pilha enorme de papéis. O homem era ruivo, tinha longos cabelos lisos e uma expressão fria. O computador de Milo fez um barulho e ele logo começou seu trabalho.

Camus era francês, veio para a Grécia quando teve a oportunidade de trabalhar nas empresas Solo. Ele estava lá fazia um bom tempo. Camus não era muito de conversar, contar sobre sua vida pessoal, mas quando estava fora do ambiente de trabalho, era mais aberto, social. Tinha uma paciência enorme, mas às vezes podia se irritar facilmente, dependendo da situação.

Camus nem tinha reparado em Milo, com o tanto de coisas que ele tinha para fazer, não dava pra ficar observando.

O dia passou rápido para Milo, com seu jeito charmoso e amigável, logo conquistou a amizade do todos em sua sala, mas não de Camus. Este o achou metido, atirado. Logo no primeiro dia já estava sabendo de tudo e todos, e Camus não gostava desse tipo de atitude.

A semana foi passando e finalmente chegou sexta-feira, dia que todos eles se reuniam no final do expediente e iam em um barzinho que ficava numa rua próxima, o dono, Aldebaran, era muito atencioso com eles. Aioria, uns dos mais tagarelas do grupinho convenceu Milo a ir, ele estava meio sem jeito, mas foi.

- Então Milo, o que está achando do trabalho? - Shaka perguntou.

- Ah, eu estou gostando muito, Shaka! Acho que finalmente arrumei um trabalho que vou ficar por muito tempo. - Milo sorriu e todos conversaram descontraídamente, menos Camus, este parecia um pouco incomodado, irritado, na verdade ele sentia uma ponta de ciúmes de Milo, por ter um jeito tão animado, brincalhão. Eram todos muito amigos, mas Camus era mais próximo de Shura, que sempre o aconselhava em tudo.

- Camus, - perguntou Afrodite, tinha esse nome por ser o mocinho mais belo da empresa. - você pode me emprestar aquele seu livro de suspense? Eu queria muito ler e...

- Não. - Camus sem querer, cortou Afrodite e quando percebeu, sentiu-se mal por isso. Milo observou tudo e não gostou nenhum pouco do que viu e lançou um olhar de censura ao ruivo. Milo achava que Camus era muito frio, distante e até rude. Mas isso porque ele não sabia como ele realmente era.

Camus levantou e convidou Shura para ir à sua casa, Shura aceitou e todos eles despediram-se.

"_Hm, aí tem coisa._" Milo pensou, desconfiado, e voltou a conversar com seus colegas.

xxx

- O que há, Camus? Parece tão... incomodado. - Perguntou Shura, enquanto o francês abria a porta do seu apartamento, eles entraram, Camus ofereceu um copo de whisky ao amigo.

- Aquele sujeitinho novo, você não acha nada suspeito nele? - Camus, percebeu que Milo o olhou com desaprovação na hora em que acidentalmente havia cortado Afrodite.

- Eu não posso dizer nada, não tenho muita afinidade com o cara. - Shura passou a mão nos cabelos.

- Não sei não, Shura, acho que ele quer me ferrar de algum jeito. Você viu a hora que eu disse não ao Afrodite, a cara dele? Com certeza um dia ele vai me encher o saco por isso. Eu estou arrependido e vou pedir desculpas ao Afrodite quando puder, e espero que aquele cara aprenda que eu não sou o que ele pensa.

- Mas é bom você tomar cuidado também. Nunca se sabe o que ele pode fazer.

- Hmpf. Por mim ele pode ir pro inferno. Nunca fui com a cara dele.

Os dois amigos conversaram mais e Shura foi quando já estava tarde. No outro dia, Camus ligou para Afrodite.

- Dite? Sou eu, Camus. Eu queria me desculpar sobre sexta.

- Ah, meu amigo, aquilo não foi nada. Eu percebi que você estava meio estranho, acho que foi o estresse de toda a semana, vi que você teve muito o que fazer. Não se preocupe!

- Que bom que você me entende, bem, na hora que eu saí, aconteceu mais alguma coisa interessante? - Camus estava esperando que Afrodite contasse algum comportamento suspeito de Milo.

- Deixa eu ver... Acho que não, ficou tarde e aí todos nós saímos.

-Bem, obrigado Afrodite, isso me deixa com a consciência muito mais leve! - Camus agradeceu e teve que desligar.

xxx

Na segunda-feira, Saga passou um trabalho para o grupo e cada um teria que levar no outro dia o que precisava.

- Camus, - disse Shaka - Você pode trazer isso que está na lista? Não são coisas muito importantes, mas isso vai tornar as coisas muito mais rápidas.

- Claro, Shaka! Não vou me esquecer. - disse Camus, com um belo sorriso. Voltou à sua mesa e continuou trabalhando. Milo deu uma olhadela em Camus. Queria saber por que com os outros Camus era amigável e com ele parecia ser muito arrogante. Sim, Camus era um pouco arrogante por natureza, mas nada em excesso.

Às quatro horas da tarde, Camus se levantou e foi tomar um café, chamou Shura para ir com ele e os dois conversaram um pouco.

- Você notou alguma coisa anormal? - perguntou Shura

- Não, não, tudo indo bem até agora, claro, ele me trata com uma falsidade gigantesca, mas eu acho que até me acostumei. - os dois riram um pouco, e mudaram de assunto quando perceberam que Milo estava vindo até eles.

- Pois é Camus, e aquele concurso de fotografias? Quando sai os resultados? - Shura perguntou, meio sem jeito.

- Hmm, eu não sei. Provavelmente na quinta-feira.

- Você gosta de fotografia Camus? - perguntou Milo.

- Gosto, bastante. É uma coisa bem divertida pra mim. - disse com a expressão bem calma.

"_Nossa, fotografia. Que chatice_!" pensou Milo.

- Ah, legal.. - Milo pegou um café e voltou para sua mesa.

Camus olhou para Shura e os dois viraram os olhos. Voltaram às suas respectivas mesas e continuaram o trabalho. O horário do expediente acabou, Camus pegou suas coisas e voltou para casa, não lembrou que tinha que trazer alguns relatórios para o trabalho do próximo dia e só foi lembrar quando já não tinha mais tempo para consegui-los.

No outro dia, de manhã, Camus acordou extremamente mal, por causa dos relatórios. E agora? O que Shaka ia pensar dele? Era a primeira vez em alguns anos que ele não se esquecia de nada. Ele sabia que Shaka ficaria chateado e que o trabalho não teria um bom andamento. Shaka era do tipo viciado em trabalho, tudo era trabalho para ele.

- Camus, trouxe os relatórios? - perguntou Shaka.

- Não... Eu tive que fazer outros trabalhos em casa e não deu tempo... - Camus deu uma desculpa, não convenceu muito Shaka, mas este aceitou.

- Bom, isso vai dificultar nosso trabalho, mas vamos lá e acabar logo com isso.

Milo, prestou atenção em tudo, e fez de tudo para que saísse um ótimo trabalho. Todos eles estavam realmente concentrados. Camus estava chateado e não dizia uma palavra, até que Shaka percebeu, e perguntou,

- O que você acha, Camus?

- Eu não acho nada. - disse com sua expressão inabalável habitual. E voltaram ao trabalho. Camus não fez nada, praticamente, Milo se envolveu de tal forma no trabalho que Shura e Camus não tiveram oportunidade de fazer algo. Quando completaram o trabalho, Shaka estava orgulhoso do desempenho de Milo.

- É pessoal, sem o Milo esse trabalho não iria existir... - jogou uma indireta a Camus e Shura. Camus se sentiu inútil com a indireta e por sua sorte, deu o horário de almoço. Os rapazes saíram, Shaka, Mu, Aioria e Milo foram almoçar juntos e nem se importaram em chamar Camus, Shura e Afrodite. Os três, por sua vez foram almoçar em um lugar diferente para evitar mais desentendimentos.

- Vocês viram que tamanha ingratidão? Todos esses anos trabalhando juntos e esse iniciante tomou os nossos lugares! - Shura estava com raiva.

- Pois é. Agora aqueles malditos se juntaram e começaram a se achar "os demais".

- Gente, não fiquem assim! Eu não acho que eles fizeram por maldade! - Afrodite tentou acalmar os dois, mas em vão.

- Não, Dite! Foi de propósito! Lembra o que o Shaka falou? Provavelmente aquele novato já andou mentindo sobre nós para o Shaka, você viu como os dois estão amiguinhos? - Camus suspirou.

- É verdade Camus. Vamos fazer um acordo? Vamos evitar ao máximo esses dois, aí quem sabe eles não se tocam. - Shura sugeriu.

- Grande idéia Shura! Eles vão ver...

* * *

**Notas:**

Haha, essa é a primeira fic que eu publiquei na minha vida! Nem acredito. Nunca fui de escrever, e então eu não sei se as pessoas vão gostar, mas eu espero que sim! Tá meio tosco, cheio de clichês, mas é a primeira, né? Não tenho muita experiência, mas vamos ver. Ficaria grata se deixassem comentários para mim! Até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Pensamento nas nuvens

No outro dia, Shura, Camus e Afrodite entreolhavam-se todas as vezes que os outros agiam de forma suspeita. A sala em que os rapazes trabalhavam havia grandes cortinas que cobriam as três grandes janelas. Naquele dia, o sol estava fortíssimo, e as cortinas quase não ajudavam a aliviar o calor e a grande claridade. Mas Milo gostava do sol do jeito que estava, e ele com certeza não iria ficar sem. Afrodite era meio sensível ao sol e todos sabiam disso. Milo se levantou e puxou as cortinas de forma que o sol batia em Afrodite e nele mesmo. Afrodite ficou surpreso, não sabendo se fora de propósito, ou não. Ninguém pareceu notar e Afrodite, incomodado, usou folhas sulfite para improvisar uma sombra. Camus logo percebeu a atitude do amigo e foi fechar a cortina.

- Obrigado Camus. Pelo menos você se importa comigo. - Disse Afrodite, esperando que sua indireta causasse alguma reação, mas ninguém disse nada.

- De nada, Dite. - sorriu.

"Hm. Como é que eu ia saber que estava incomodando ele? Vai entender esse povo!" pensou Milo enquanto digitava alguma coisa.

De repente, Saga saiu de sua sala e veio dar um anúncio.

- Senhores, hoje vocês estão liberados uma hora mais cedo.

Ninguém se manifestou até que Saga voltasse à sua sala, mas depois que ele fechou a porta, eles comemoraram, não de um jeito para chamar a atenção, mas o bastante. Saga era um diretor sério, parecia às vezes um professor que os alunos temem, mas costumava fazer algumas piadinhas quando estava bem humorado.

- Milo, Aiolia, Mu, vamos ao cinema hoje? - Shaka convidou.

Uma coisa que Shaka gostava mesmo de fazer era ir ao cinema, gostava de filmes de todos os tipos e se dedicava a colecionar e constantemente ia ao cinema. Shura brincava, dizendo que "daqui uns tempos, esse aí vai morar dentro do cinema!". Mas naquela situação não houve brincadeiras, nem parecia que todos ali eram amigos, mas sim que eram divididos em grupinhos rivais.

Camus passou um bilhetinho para Shura, o cubículo deste era bem perto do de Camus mas Aiolia ficava entre eles, escrito o seguinte:

"Shura! Você viu? Esses PSs(1) do caramba já estão até marcando encontro com o novato!"

Shura deu uma breve risadinha e escreveu com uma caneta,

"Não esquenta. Adivinha onde eles vão? Ao cinema, é claro, pra variar! Mesmo se me convidassem, eu nem ia. Afffffff, ir no cinema? Parece que a vida deles gira em torno disso! cinema, cinema, filme, filme, só isso! Que saco! Mas foi mancada nem ter convidado."

Camus teve uma idéia e aproveitou o momento.

- Shura, Dite, vamos jantar na minha casa hoje? Aí depois a gente vai para algum lugar legal! - sorriu maliciosamente.

- Claro, Camus, será muito divertido! - Afrodite percebeu sua intenção e logo concordou. Shura só fez um sinal de aprovação com a cabeça e voltaram a trabalhar. Essa vez foi a vez de Shaka, Aioria e Mu entreolharem-se, Milo nem se importou.

Chegado o final do expediente, os rapazes que iam ao cinema saíram, quase saltitantes, discutindo sobre os filmes que estavam disponíveis naquela tarde. Camus pegou seu casaco e chamou os outros para sua casa. Quando eles chegaram lá, Camus, como de costume ofereceu um copo de whisky a eles e pediu comida chinesa pelo telefone, Shura e Afrodite sentaram no largo sofá preto e conversavam sobre assuntos que não tinham grande importância e Camus se juntou a eles enquanto o pedido não chegava.

- Vocês viram hoje? O imbecilzinho já está lá faz duas semanas e ele ainda não sabe que você não pode ficar exposto à luz do sol por muito tempo? Isso todo mundo deveria saber desde o primeiro dia! Será que ele não fez de propósito? - questionou Shura.

- Mas Shura, pega leve com o cara também! Vai ver que ele é muito santinho e não sabe de nada! - Afrodite certamente não gostava de julgamentos superficiais.

- Santinho, Dite? O cara não deve ser tão tapado assim! Pra conquistar os outros em tão pouco tempo, mostra que ele não é tão "inocente" quanto você acha. - Camus tomou um gole de seu whisky.

- Eu acho que não custava nada convidar a gente também. Afinal, eles conhecem mais a nós. - disse Shura.

- Sim, sim, convidar por educação. Eles não podem simplesmente fingir que nós não existimos. - Camus tomou outro gole. A campainha do apartamento tocou, era a entrega. Depois que Camus voltou com as caixinhas, a conversa deste tema cessou e os rapazes não tocaram mais no assunto pelo resto da noite.

Enquanto isso, os outros estavam em uma pequena fila do cinema, conversando.

- Mu, o que é que o Afrodite teve hoje? - perguntou Milo.

- Hmm, eu não vou saber te explicar muito bem, mas parece que ele tem uma certa sensibilidade ao sol forte.

- Ah, por isso então. Mas por que será que ele disse que só o Camus se importava com ele aquela hora?

- Provavelmente ele queria fazer um dos seus "showzinhos", o Dite é muito dramático. Creio que logo você vai se acostumar com todo mundo, mas vou te dizer uma coisa, acho que eles estão com ciúmes de você...

- E por que você acha isso? - Milo olhou para Mu, com uma expressão confusa.

- Gente, chega de falar sobre trabalho, vocês não querem ver o filme? Deixem isso pra depois, seus chatos do caramba! - Aioria, antes que Mu pudesse responder qualquer coisa, fez com que a conversa deles acabasse naquele instante.

Mostraram seus ingressos e seguiram para a sala do filme.

xxx

- Diga-me Shura, o que você acha que deveríamos fazer? - perguntou Camus, mais uma vez. Já estava um tempo fazendo essa pergunta a seu amigo.

- Ignorá-lo, meu amigo. Isso é o que esse tipinho mais odeia, ser ignorado. - Shura disse com um tom de sábio, Camus e Shura beberam mais do que planejavam e estavam em um estado nada agradável, Afrodite, o único que quase não tinha bebido, deu uma desculpa e logo foi embora, depois de jantar. Afrodite não era uma pessoa mal-intencionada, ao contrário, tinha bom coração e não gostou de ver que Camus e Shura ficavam planejando coisas desagradáveis para fazer com o rapaz novo. Ainda achava que os dois iam acabar se dando muito mal por esses planos. Mas ele ainda tinha uma esperança, quem sabe um dia eles não tornassem a ser os melhores amigos?

- Mas Shura, e se aquele cara virar amiguinho do diretor também, e começar a espalhar mentiras sobre nós, o que a gente faz? - serviu mais um pouco de bebida para o amigo e para si mesmo.

- Como você me disse um dia, Camus, que ele vá pro inferno. Que todo mundo vá pro inferno, e que Hades dê um jeito neles! - e riram alto, brindando.

- Shura, você é genial! Não poderia ter arrumado amizade melhor, espero que juntos nós possamos derrubar aquele _playboyzinho_.

E continuaram conversando a noite inteira, bebendo e revirando o apartamento de Camus. Dormiram na sala mesmo, mas no outro dia tinham que voltar a trabalhar. Shura acabou emprestando roupas de Camus, e chegaram um pouco tarde. Afrodite olhou para eles e acenou de sua cadeira quando chegaram até a sala, e os outros só olharam para eles. O clima no trabalho não estava nos melhores, mas tudo parecia ir tranqüilamente. Uma hora, Milo se levantou, e andando até a mesa de Camus com alguns papéis, olhou para o ruivo e perguntou:

- Camus? Não estou te atrapalhando agora, estou?

- De maneira alguma Milo.

- Bom, preciso de uma ajudinha sua, pode ser agora?

- Claro. Diga-me, o que é?

- Ah, são estes projetos aqui, estão atrasados já faz uma semana, e eu não tenho idéia de como entregá-los ao diretor.

Camus levantou uma sobrancelha discretamente, por que Milo veio pedir ajuda justo a ele? Mas aceitou ajudar o rapaz. Ficaram envolvidos naquilo por algum tempo, mas tinha um certo clima pesado entre eles, parecia que Milo queria agradar Camus de algum jeito, mas Camus não mostrava nenhum tipo de reação com suas atitudes, isso deixava Milo impaciente, será que Camus era sempre assim? Não tinha emoções, nada? Precisava se concentrar mais no trabalho e esqueceu por alguns momentos esses pensamentos que frequentemente lhe cruzavam a mente e o deixavam tão confuso. A hora do almoço se aproximava e Milo decidiu que ia convidar Camus para almoçar com ele, quem sabe Camus não o surpreenderia com alguma coisa?

- Camus, fugindo um pouco do assunto de projetos, mas, você gostaria de ir almoçar comigo e os outros lá no restaurante perto do banco? - tentou sorrir, mas a expressão fria de Camus parecia que tinha tanto efeito em Milo, que este nem conseguia dar um sorriso direito.

- Hmmm, pode ser. - a simples resposta já surpreendeu Milo. Para ele, já era um bom começo. Camus nem sabia por que tinha aceitado o convite, talvez fosse por educação ou algo assim, sentiu na hora uma grande vontade de dar um fora em Milo, mas não conseguiu. Chegou quase a ter dó do rapaz, parecia que Milo estava suplicando que ele fosse, e se recusasse, talvez se sentiria arrependido depois. Camus levantou, pegou seu casaco e foi andando. Afrodite e Shura até estranharam e lançavam olhares para Camus, mas ele nem percebeu, Milo, por sua vez também foi chamar Afrodite e Shura, que aceitaram, mas foi só para ver como Camus se comportava. Todos foram andando, não era uma grande distância, e logo chegaram lá. Camus, pensativo, não dizia uma palavra. Eles almoçaram, e Milo tentava descobrir algumas coisas sobre o ruivo. Fazia milhões de perguntas a ele, mas Camus dava mínima importância, e jogava respostas curtas para o loiro, mas sem o tratar com grosseria.

- E Camus, o que você gosta de fazer nas horas vagas? - outra tentativa.

- Ler, fotografar...

- Eu gosto de ler também, o meu gênero preferido é terror, e as vezes até vai uma comédia, mas eu não sou muito afim de comédias, tem algumas que são tão patéticas... - o loiro continuou falando e falando sobre livros, e Camus nem fazia um esforço para prestar atenção. Olhava para a janela, via as pessoas andando, fingia que estava interessado.

"E quem te perguntou?" pensou Camus. Já estava se irritando com o jeito tagarela do rapaz. Só mesmo Aioria que vencia. Shura estava sentando ao lado de Camus, e cada vez que alguém dizia alguma coisa que era "suspeita" ele dava um leve chute na perna de Camus. O almoço então acabou e os rapazes voltaram ao edifício. Camus ao chegar em sua mesa, sentou-se e deu uma leve ajeitada em sua gravata. Milo se aproximou outra vez com os projetos.

- Camus, você poderia por favor revisar os projetos para mim? - Camus era conhecido por ter excelente gramática e escrevia os melhores projetos de toda a empresa, ele até poderia ser um ótimo jornalista se quisesse, mas achava mais interessante trabalhar na empresa, até considerou as possibilidades, mas não conseguia.

- Certo, eu vou revisar, e depois entrego para você, está bem? - disse. Milo nem disse nada, so acenou com a cabeça e voltou para sua mesa, próxima de Camus. Camus corrigiu tudo que foi preciso, até pensou, no começo, aprontar alguma sacanagem com seu colega, mas aquilo era trabalho, não poderia haver brincadeirinhas que lhe custariam depois. Quando finalizou, levantou foi até a mesa de Milo com os papéis. Entregou, e voltou para sua mesa. Quando estava quase lá, Milo o chamou.

"Mon dieu, que será que ele quer desta vez?"

- Sim? - ajeitou mais uma vez sua gravata.

- Camus, muito obrigado. - um leve sorriso apareceu.

- De nada, quando precisar de mais alguma coisa, só me dizer. - e voltou para sua mesa.

Afrodite, lixando suas unhas, assistia tudo de sua mesa, esperançoso. Será que seria o começo de uma nova amizade? Mas Camus não pensava assim, só foi gentil e fez um favor para o rapaz, não houve nada de amizades. Olhou para a tela do computador, mas se sentiu desanimado para continuar o trabalho. Revirou os papéis que estavam em cima de sua mesa, como se procurasse alguma coisa, na verdade, queria que o tempo passasse rápido, mas parecia que tudo ia lento demais. Passou a mão nos longos cabelos ruivos e pensou no que faria no dia seguinte, uma sexta-feira. Pensou em ir na praia, mas e se ele encontrasse um "certo alguém" lá? Este certo alguém com certeza falaria com ele, e ele não estava com a mínima vontade de falar com Milo, não suportava ficar perto dele, mas, por que ele se importaria com o outro? Não deixaria de fazer algo que gostava por causa de Milo.

xxx

Sexta-feira chegou, e a primeira coisa que Camus fez ao chegar no trabalho, foi pegar um copo de café. Para ele, aquele seria um dia perfeito, e ninguém, mas ninguém mesmo poderia estragá-lo. Ele ligou seu computador e olhou seus _e-mails_. Tinha um de Afrodite na caixa de entrada, e ele, curioso, já foi abrindo. O _e-mail _dizia:

"Camus! Gostei da sua atitude com o novato ontem. Eu acho que vocês seriam ótimos amigos. Vamos, dê uma chance a ele, ele não é tão ruim assim quanto você pensa! Por favor Camus, é muito melhor ter amigos do que inimigos. Você não deveria brigar com ele, ele pode ser muito útil pra você um dia, não menospreze o rapaz!"

Camus virou os olhos. Aquilo era muito pra ele. Clicou em "responder" e digitou,

"Dite, já que você gosta tanto do Milo, por que VOCÊ não vai lá e vira amiguinho dele? Dite, eu não quero me envolver com gente que só pisa nos outros! Amizade é outra coisa! Mudando de assunto, vamos almoçar juntos hoje, você, o Shura e eu?"

Deu uma risadinha e enviou. Ficou observando Afrodite por alguns momentos e percebeu que ele havia recebido o e-mail. Afrodite leu ligeiramente e lançou um olhar curioso para Camus, que por sua vez, retribuiu com um sorriso divertido.

"Esse Camus não tem jeito mesmo.." pensou Afrodite. O resto da manhã transcorreu normalmente, mas o que Camus não sabia, era que Milo o observava atentamente, mas não sabia exatamente porque. Milo sentia admirado pela frieza de Camus, como será que ele conseguia ser assim? Será que ele era diferente fora do trabalho, ou era a mesma coisa? Tantas perguntas passavam rapidamente na mente de Milo que ele nem conseguia se concentrar no trabalho. Estava com os pensamentos na lua, mas sua atenção voltou logo que sentiu Shaka jogando bolinhas de papel amassadas nele.

- Que foi Milo? Parece zumbi. - brincou Shaka.

- Ahn? Acho que não dormi muito bem esta noite... - deu a primeira desculpa que pensou, Shaka não se convenceu muito, mas aceitou. Milo, por sua vez, voltou a trabalhar, mas continuava pensando. Se levantou e foi até a maquina de café na sala ao lado e deu de cara com Camus lá. Não percebeu que o ruivo tinha ido até lá. Eles apenas se olharam e Camus já ia voltando para sua mesa. Milo continuou olhando para Camus, e pegou um copinho de café. Quando voltou para sua mesa, Shaka olhou para ele e levantou uma sobrancelha. Faltava uma hora para chegar o final do expediente e todos eles já estavam cansados, os céus já estavam escurecendo e uma fina chuva caía nas ruas. Camus anteriormente havia planejado caminhar na praia depois do trabalho, mas andar na chuva e se molhar não o seduzia. Pensou em ir pra casa e fazer alguma coisa lá. Não estava afim de sair com ninguém aquela noite, precisava ficar um tempo sozinho.

Dado o horário do fim do expediente, Camus ajuntou suas coisas e foi saindo. No estacionamento encontrou Shaka, que veio falar com ele.

- Camus? Posso te contar algumas coisas?

- Claro Shaka, estou à sua disposição.

- Bem, é sobre o Milo. Não conte pra ele isso que eu disse, mas ele me confessou que queria ser seu amigo.

- É.. é mesmo? - estava surpreso.

- Sim, - suspirou. - ele me disse que ficava intrigado com seu jeito indiferente de ser, e queria saber se você era sempre assim. - Camus deu uma risadinha ao ouvir o comentário.

- Mas Shaka, eu não sinto vontade nenhuma de conversar com ele. - olhou para o chão.

- Faça um esforço, Camus. Quem sabe vocês não se tornam os melhores amigos? - Shaka então disse que tinha que ir. Os dois se despediram brevemente e cada um seguiu para sua casa. Camus, quando chegou na dele, sentiu um grande alívio, talvez porque não havia ninguém lá para o lembrar que Milo queria tanto ser seu amigo. Uma pequena bolinha de pêlos negros veio a seu encontro, era sua gatinha de estimação.

- Demorei muito hoje, Isis? Venha, vou preparar o jantar para nós dois. - e dizendo isso, pegou o gato nas mãos e foi até a pequena cozinha. Depois de jantar, Camus foi tomar um banho, estava muito cansado depois aquele longo e tedioso dia, mas agora tudo estava indo perfeitamente bem, gostava de ficar em casa com Isis, pois era a única que não lhe irritava sobre certos assuntos desagradáveis. Ligou o chuveiro no mais quente e entrou, aproveitou o banho para relaxar e se sentiu sonolento depois. A chuva que caía parecia só aumentar sua intensidade. Camus colocou roupas mais confortáveis, deitou em sua cama e continuou a ler um de seus livros de poesia. Isis aninhou-se ao seu lado e dormiu enquanto Camus levemente passava a mão em seus pêlos macios.

Depois de muito tempo colocou o livro de volta em uma estante que tinha em seu quarto e voltou para a cama. Deitou e seus pensamentos voltaram às palavras de Shaka. Será que ele conseguiria mesmo fazer um esforço para ter uma boa amizade com Milo?

* * *

**Notas:**

**1: **PS é um termo que eu e minha prima inventamos há uns tempos atrás. XD Significa puxa saco. achei interessante colocar aqui.

Bem, este já é o segundo capítulo! Dessa vez é um pouco mais longo, mas pra mim ainda não está bom. vamos ver se no próximo capítulo(e talvez o final dessa fic) eu não escrevo mais. Eu estou surpresa como essa fic está melhorando, parece que tive mais inspiração desta vez.

Uma curiosidade sobre esta fic, é que a história aconteceu comigo, mas claro, de um jeito muuuuito diferente, mas a maioria das coisas que já foram ditas aqui e que ainda vão aparecer no próximo capítulo é tudo relacionado a uma coisa que aconteceu comigo na escola muuuuito recentemente. é verdade, eu estou tentando adaptar a minha história com essa fic e pra mim está ficando até bacana.

Quanto a uma próxima fic, quem sabe eu não faça algo relacionado a Orfeu e Eurídice? eu amooooooooo esses dois. -  
pra mim são o exemplo do mais belo amor.

Acho que já disse demais. xD Até o próximo capítulo, e por favor, se você quiser, me deixe um comentário! gostaria muito de saber a opinião das pessoas sobre a minha fic.

abraços!


	3. Boa Sorte

Enquanto isso, Milo, em sua casa olhava pela janela a chuva caindo. Não queria que em seu ambiente de trabalho houvesse desentendimentos por sua causa. Queria ser amigo de todos, simples assim. Correu os dedos sobre o vidro gelado que do outro lado estava molhado com pingos de chuva. Suspirou e já havia perdido a noção das horas, quando olhou para o relógio, ficou surpreso, já era madrugada e não sentia nenhum tipo de sono. Decidiu que não ia se importar mais com aquilo, era besteira. Milo não gostava de gente que ficava recusando sua amizade, e Camus estava agindo assim. Não tinha nada contra o francês, mas não gastaria mais nenhum momento tentando virar amigo dele. Penteou os cabelos cacheados dourados, deitou em sua cama e caiu em um sono profundo.

Camus acordou com o som da chuva caindo. Parecia que naquele fim de semana o tempo não seria dos melhores, mas Camus gostava de dias frios e nublados, como aquele. Quando percebeu que estava chovendo, logo se alegrou. Vagarosamente começou a levantar-se, bocejou e foi escovar os dentes. Olhou sua reflexão no espelho e pensou que estava horrível, mas nada que não resolvesse. Camus era vaidoso, e o que mais gostava em si mesmo era seu cabelo. Passava horas penteando e cuidando dos longos fios vermelhos.

Depois de escovar os dentes e pentear os cabelos, vestiu roupas normais e fez um café. Ficou amargo mas tomou de qualquer jeito. Não tinha o que fazer durante aquele dia, então teve a idéia de chamar Shura para vir até sua casa. Pegou o telefone e discou os números.

- Shura?

- Oi Camus.

- Hmm, você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje?

- Acho que não. Por que?

- Ahh, sei lá. Achei que você poderia vir aqui, ou eu ia até aí.

- Pode ser. Eu vou até aí, preciso andar um pouco.

- Mas tá chovendo.

- Não tem importância... Bom, a gente se vê, certo?

- Certo.

Desligou e foi já abrindo a porta para não ter que ficar procurando as chaves por um longo tempo quando o amigo chegasse. Ligou a televisão, passou por todos os canais, mas não tinha nada passando que prestasse, desligou e continuou a esperar Shura. Este demorou ainda um pouco para chegar, mas Camus era muito paciente para sua sorte. Quando chegou, Camus lhe ofereceu uma bebida mas ele recusou, ainda estava cedo demais para beber, iria deixar para mais tarde.

- Argh Shura, eu não agüento mais.

- O que?

- Parece que todos daquela maldita empresa estão conspirando contra mim! Toda hora eu tenho que ouvir coisas do tipo "Ai Camus, porque você e o Milo não se entendem?" - suspirou.

- Aposto que foi o Shaka, não foi?

- Ele também. Mas o Dite começou, praticamente. Quando eu tive que ajudar o "pobre mortal" com aqueles projetos atrasados, o Dite já achou que tudo estava bem.

Shura deu uma risadinha quando ouviu o termo "pobre mortal".

-O Dite até quis se juntar a nós no começo, mas eu acho que ele não consegue.

- Verdade, mas depois disso, ele me mandou um e-mail me dizendo que eu e o Milo seríamos grandes amigos... Isso é demais pra mim...

- Concordo que isso é um saco, aturar essas coisas todo o dia deve ser muito cansativo.

- Heh. Você ainda não viu nada...

- E nem quero! - os dois riram.

- Bom. Mas aí, ontem, quando eu já estava quase voltando pra casa, o Shaka veio me dizer que o imbecil queria que eu fosse amigo dele e que era pra eu tentar fazer um esforço pra gostar dele. Você acha que isso dá certo? Me deu vontade de responder com alguma coisa bem maldosa, mas o Shaka não merece.

- É. Eu estava pensando... Você não pode se mostrar agressivo para os outros, porque eles podem começar a te menosprezar e ficar no pé do novato. E aí sim sua vida ia virar um inferno.

- Verdade. Vou tomar cuidado.

E os dois conversaram por mais um bom tempo, saíram para almoçar e depois Shura teve que ir quando estava entardecendo. Milo por sua vez, foi até a praia, mesmo chovendo. Ficou lá uns tempos até que encontrou uns velhos amigos. Milo quando era mais jovem, poderia ser considerado o que era um belo pedaço de mal caminho, andava com a pior turma da cidade, eram eles dois jovens chamados Kanon e Carlo, que tinha o vulgar apelido de Máscara da Morte, ninguém sabia ao certo porque. Mas Carlo não tinha muitas palavras, Kanon era realmente o "líder" do grupinho. Os dois estavam vestidos quase iguais. Jaqueta de couro com vários _patches _e outros detalhes, calças de couro também, cabelos que chamavam a atenção de todos.

- E aí, certinho, faz tempo, hein? - Kanon deu um tapinha nas costas de Milo.

- Certinho? - sorriu - Não mudei nada!

- Será? Agora você trabalha pro Julian Solo.. Que nojo! Aquele filhinho de papai do inferno.. - riu Carlo. Os dois tinham aversão a qualquer coisa que tivesse o nome de Julian Solo.

- Mas eu ganho bem pra isso. Pelo menos ele serve pra alguma coisa. - riram outra vez. Kanon acendeu um cigarro, e lançou um olhar de curiosidade para Milo.

- E como são as pessoas do seu trabalho?

- Bem.. - imediatamente lembrou de Camus. - Tem uns que são divertidos, legais, mas outros, nem me fale.

- Por que loirinho? Já andou aprontando por lá?

- Eu não fiz nada para o cara e ele já me odeia!

- Hah. É a vida, meu caro! Vai ter que se acostumar! Aliás, quer dar uma volta com a gente? Vamos fazer alguma coisa legal.

- Bem, eu acho que eu vou voltar pra casa. já está anoitecendo, e vocês sabem que eu não gosto de ficar fora de casa quando está tarde...

- Conta outra, loirinho! - deu um leve empurrão em Milo. - Mas, já que você quer, a gente te deixa. Boa noite loirinho!

E os dois saíram andando e rindo alto, atraindo olhares curiosos das outras pessoas que passavam na rua.

xxx

O domingo passou rapidamente, e logo segunda-feira já tinha começado. Camus estava decidido, se o loiro quisesse ser seu "amigo", ele podia. Não ia fazer mais nada para impedi-lo. Milo, como sempre, pedia para Camus revisar qualquer tipo de texto que tinha que entregar ao diretor, e Camus até tentava puxar assunto com Milo. Milo estava achando isso muito estranho. Por que agora ele resolver ser amigável? Tinha alguma coisa acontecendo com Camus, certamente não estava em seu estado normal, mas o que Milo não sabia é que ele estava normal, sim.

E assim foi. Viraram bons amigos, e faziam tudo juntos, saíam juntos, almoçavam juntos, iam na casa do outro, e todos aprovaram aquela grande amizade, até Shura, que não ia com a cara de Milo, passou a andar junto deles. Novamente todos daquela sala se reuniram outra vez, tudo ia muito bem. Mas como certamente as coisas boas não duram para sempre, chegou uma forte tempestade na vida de cada um. Milo tinha um defeito, era muito crítico e se alguma coisa o incomodava, ele dizia na hora, não importa o que e para quem. Já estava incomodado com o jeito rude de Camus, e pensou que não iria falar nada a ele, para ver se mudava, mas um certo dia, Milo não agüentou.

O final do ano estava se aproximando, e todos obviamente já estavam cansados de trabalhar todos os dias. Camus principalmente, a sua paciência parecia estar se esgotando cada vez mais. Faltava um mês para que eles tirassem merecidas férias. Camus chegou no trabalho, aparentemente irritado.

- Booooooooooom diiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaa Camuuuuuuuuuus! - disse Milo saltitante.

- Bom, só se for pra você.

Milo instantaneamente já começou a se doer por o que Camus disse. Este sentou em sua mesa e começou a escrever coisas em um papel. Milo ficou chateado o resto do dia, e ainda mais quando Camus saiu para almoçar só com Shura e Afrodite. De novo estariam planejando coisas?

Quando voltaram do almoço, Milo lançou um olhar de desaprovação para Camus, que nem se importou em responder. Voltaram a trabalhar, mas agora com uma certa tensão no ar.

No final do expediente, Camus rapidamente pegou suas coisas e já foi para casa, Milo só o olhava, e pensou em uma coisa que talvez poderia mudar o jeito de ser do ruivo. Estava decidido, ia até a casa dele e ia lhe ensinar coisas que talvez ele nunca iria se esquecer.

Esperou um pouco em sua casa, vestiu roupas menos sérias e foi até o apartamento de Camus. Bateu na porta, uma, duas, três, quatro vezes até que Camus a abriu e parecia muito surpreso com sua visitinha. Milo entrou sem dizer nada.

- Milo? Que faz aqui?

- Por que você me odeia tanto? Por que não gosta de mim? - Isso para Camus era como se um balde de água gelada havia caído sobre ele.

"Quem disse que eu te odeio, não somos amigos por acaso?" Na verdade, Camus nunca disse isso, só ficou em seus pensamentos.

- Camus... É muito óbvio. Você não me agüenta e eu não faço idéia por que. Eu não tenho nada contra você, e acho que nós deveríamos nos entender melhor. - Era verdade. Camus muitas vezes perdia sua paciência com Milo. Mas com os outros isso parecia não acontecer, só com Milo. Pois na verdade, Camus era extremamente paciente.

- Não te odeio. Vamos deixar isso assim. - Foi a primeira coisa que Camus disse. Ele já estava cansado disso, caminhou até o sofá, tentado deixar uma distância bem larga entre eles.

Mas Milo não estava satisfeito. Ele sentia que havia de "testar" Camus. Não tinha nem certeza porque ele queria continuar aquela conversa, sabia que Camus nunca iria mudar seu jeito de ser.

- Você está mentindo. Não faz o seu tipo, mas eu tenho certeza que eu não vou me incomodar por isso. Aliás, tem tantas outras coisas boas para se pensar. - A voz de Milo tinha um tom sarcástico, que irritava ainda mais Camus. Milo sentou junto de Camus, e a pequena distância em que os dois estavam fez Camus tremer levemente. Mas ele faria tudo para não mostrar seu lado mais frágil para o loiro.

- Claro. Coisas muito melhores. - Não estava escondendo seu medo muito bem, e Milo sabia disso. Era esse tipo de coisa que encorajava Milo a prosseguir e levar aquela conversa mais à frente.

- Vem cá. Então, se somos amigos, posso te dizer algumas coisas? Amigos não devem ter segredos.

- Diga.

- Eu acho que você não liga muito para o trabalho. - Camus virou os olhos. Milo ia acusá-lo com uma mentira? Camus na verdade se importava muito com o trabalho, deixava de sair com os amigos para trabalhar. - Você não se importa com as pessoas, só vê seu ponto de vista e não o dos outros. - Milo suspirou, e continuou - Você leva tudo muito a sério. Você é pessimista, mal-humorado. Eu acho que você deveria sair mais, se enturmar mais. Converse menos no trabalho... Acho que isso iria ajudar muito os outros.

Camus achou isso um abuso. Quem era Milo para lhe dizer os seus defeitos e o que fazer para melhorar? Teve uma grande vontade de dar um tapa na cara de Milo, ou simplesmente ir para seu quarto chorar. Mas ele sabia que ambas as coisas eram erradas e se fizesse alguma delas, Milo iria se achar o máximo. Então, ele permaneceu sentando, tentando respirar, disfarçando sua raiva, mais uma vez.

- Se isso é o que você teve a dizer, você já pode ir embora. Tenho mais coisas pra fazer. - Disse com frieza, praticamente expulsando Milo.

- Claro, como quiser. - Pegou suas coisas e se dirigiu até a porta. Milo estava satisfeito, tinha conseguido o que queria: abalar Camus. Camus assistiu Milo ir embora, seus pés juntos no chão como se estivessem colados, até que fechou a porta e suspirou fortemente, se sentia culpado. O que tinha feito de tão ruim para Milo? Inconscientemente, se ajoelhou no chão de madeira e seus olhos azuis encheram-se de lágrimas, tinha dificuldade em enxergar, mas isso não o importava nem um pouco. Só pensava em coisas que aconteceram nos últimos dias para tentar se lembrar de alguma coisa muito rui que tinha feito para Milo, mas não conseguiu se lembrar.

Não ia chorar por Milo, não tinha nada a ver com ele, não agora. Camus achava que tinha alguma coisa extremamente errada com ele, mas não sabia certamente o que era. Encheu um copo com a bebida mais forte que ele tinha na sua casa e tomou tudo de uma vez. Isis, a gatinha de Camus se aproximou lentamente dele e sentou ao seu lado, miando.

- Você viu Isis? Viu como as pessoas podem ser tão ingratas e cretinas? - Falava com a bolinha de pêlos, como se ela o entendesse, e ela simplesmente miou outra vez.

- Pois é. - encheu outro copo. - Quer saber, Isis? Que ele se ferre! Eu sou um imbecil mesmo.. Achei todo esse tempo que eu era um bom amigo pra ele, fiz o maior esforço pra tentar ir com a cara dele, e é isso que ele me faz? É um absurdo, um absurdo! - continuou bebendo e falando com o gato. Dormiu ali mesmo, na sala. No outro dia, acordou tarde. Nem tentou ir para o trabalho, não se sentia afim de encarar os outros.

- Mas que dor de cabeça... - Disse logo depois que acordou. Tinha bebido demais a noite passada. Sua casa estava cheia de garrafas jogadas por todo lado. Camus levantou e começou a arrumar seu apartamento. Odiava toda essa desordem. Se arrependeu por não ter ido ao trabalho, mas na verdade estava dividido. Nào queria ver a cara de Milo. Achava que talvez ele não poderia se controlar e acabaria dando uns belos tapas nele.

Ficou o dia inteiro em casa, e logo que estava anoitecendo, decidiu sair, ir até a praia, era o lugar mais calmo que ele conseguia pensar no momento. Nem sua própria casa lhe passava uma impressão de calma. Não mais depois do acontecido da noite passada.

Vestiu-se, e logo que pegou suas chaves, alguém bateu na porta. Suspirou, se fosse Milo, não sabia o que faria. Mas, para sua sorte, era Afrodite, com um semblante de extrema preocupação.

- Camus? O que aconteceu?

- Nada, Dite...

- Vamos, não minta. Por que você não foi ao trabalho hoje?

- Dite, deixa isso. Depois eu explico. Venha, entre. - convidou o amigo para entrar e os dois sentaram no sofá. Logo Camus perguntou,

- Dite, você acha que eu ligo para os outros?

- Sim Camus. Muito. Por que essa pergunta? - Afrodite levantou uma sobrancelha.

- É por que... Ele esteve aqui ontem a noite e me disse coisas horríveis.

- Quem? O que ele disse?

- Milo... Disse que eu praticamente não prestava. Disse que eu não me importava com o trabalho, com as pessoas, que eu era sério, não saía de casa.. enfim, disse que eu sou o que você pode chamar de "cubo de gelo"! E ainda teve a ousadia de me acusar de conversar demais na hora do trabalho!

- Camus, isso é muito... nem sei dizer. Acho que é meio injusto da parte dele.

- Sim, Dite! É terrível! Por isso que eu não fui ao trabalho hoje. Não queria ver aquela cara dele.

- Entendo.. Mas Camus, você não pode ficar faltando por causa dele. Daqui um mês, serão nossa férias... Já pensou se você é demitido?

- Nem me fale nisso, Dite.. - suspirou.

xxx

Milo estava sentido como se tivesse cumprido uma grande missão. Tinha conseguido provocar algum tipo de emoção em Camus, o iceberg, a geleira eterna, o cubo de gelo! Mas parte dele se sentia arrependido. Será que ele tinha sido muito duro com Camus?

Estava assistindo televisão, mas não conseguia se concentrar, por que Camus faltou no trabalho? Será que alguma coisa grave tinha acontecido com ele?

Voltou à realidade quando a campainha tocou. Ficou impressionado quando viu que era Afrodite.

- Boa noite, Milo. Precisamos conversar.

- Claro, entre. - deu um espaço para que Afrodite entrasse e o levou até a sala.

- Milo, é sobre o Camus.

- Sim.. O que aconteceu com ele?

- Ele faltou no trabalho por sua culpa.

- Mas o que foi que eu fiz?

- Você disse muitas mentiras a ele, e agora ele se sente culpado! Está tão perdido que nem sabe mais o que quer da vida.

- Não seja exagerado. Eu só dei uma sugestão sincera a ele, amigos não podem ter segredos entre si.

- Claro, Milo! A sinceridade é como uma pedra preciosa. Se jogamos ela em alguém, mesmo sendo uma pedra preciosa, ainda ferirá a pessoa em quem você a jogou.

- Afrodite, entenda que eu queria mudar o jeito dele de ser! Eu não agüento! Ele é muito insensível!

- Milo, entenda... A personalidade não se constrói do dia para a noite. Ele é assim, ponto final! Goste ou não, Milo, as pessoas não vão mudar para satisfazer os seus caprichos!

Milo ficou sem graça logo depois do que Afrodite disse. Agora era hora de ficar ouvindo sermões?

Enquanto isso, Camus ligou para Shura, estava se sentindo sozinho, queria sugestões, e Shura era ótimo para isso.

- Shura... Você não imagina o que aconteceu... - E contou tudo a Shura.

- Nossa, Camus. É impressionante como as pessoas podem ser.

- Sim... Diga-me, O que acha que eu devo fazer?

- Camus, você se importa muito com o que ele pensa sobre você. Se me permite, uma dica. Ignore-o. Ele não merece sua amizade. E também, amizade é outra coisa. Pra que se importar com alguém que só pisa em você? Tente arrumar novos amigos, não se prenda a ele.

- Obrigado, Shura. Precisava disso.

- Claro Camus. Saiba que pode contar comigo quando quiser.

E desligou. Olhou para sua janela, a cidade estava movimentada, os prédios com as luzes acesa, tudo normal. Pensou que ele não tinha nada a perder. Era jovem, muito jovem, e ainda tinha uma vida inteira para arrumar amigos. Pegou seu casaco e saiu, decidido. Ia até algum lugar, qualquer lugar que lhe chamasse a atenção, e iria arrumar novos amigos.

Pois ações falam alto, mas são as palavras que machucam mais.

**FIM.**

* * *

**Notas:**

É isso aí, gente! Bom, eu esperava que essa fic teria um final feliz, mas vamos deixar isso para uma próxima.

Eu confesso que gostei muito disso de escrever fics, então podem esperar uma próxima! Isso é definitivamente uma promessa, e eu vou cumpri-la.

Coitado do Camus! O Milo é muito ruim pra ele. XD Fico até com dó.

Bem, é isso. Obrigada a todos, e espero que tenham gostado, não foi a minha melhor fic, pois é a primeira. Vamos ver como saem as outras.


End file.
